1. Field of Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to the field of malware detection, in particular to detecting malware in websites, e.g., websites for mobile devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many mobile malware attacks have relied on social engineering to encourage users to download malicious files, but an emerging class of automated exploits doesn't require the user to do anything to get infected after visiting a web page. These automated attacks, or drive-by attacks, are preferable to attackers due to the higher rate of infected machines when a user is not required to explicitly click anything. Simply by visiting an infected webpage, a user device may be infected and compromised. Such drive-by attacks are increasingly targeting mobile device based web browser vulnerabilities.